la otra dimension
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: despues de la saga buu bulma a construido una maquina del tiempo donde ella goku vegeta milk y los niños se tendra que afrontar a ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

( Los personajes pertenecen akira toriyama)

Después de la saga buu, en la capsula corporeixon bulma trabajaba en una máquina del tiempo, cuando la había acabado llamó a vegeta

-vegeta, ven tengo que enseñarte algo(dijo bulma )  
- porque gritas tanto mujer  
-te vuelvo a repetir que mi nombre es bulma vale  
- vale, que es lo que quieres  
- ya he acabado de construir la máquina del tiempo  
- muy bien, ahora me marcho, tengo otras cosas que hacer  
- no, no te vas a ir a ningún lado, me digites que me ayudarías a probarla  
- cuando te prometí eso?  
- A noche, o no te acuerdas  
- ya me acuerdo, que quieres que haga?  
- acompañarme, es una máquina del tiempo, viajaremos  
- yo no pienso ir a ningún lado, porque no se lo dices a tu amigo kakarotto  
- buena idea le diré que venga con nosotros a él y a milk, eres un genio  
- QUE!! Yo no pienso ir con el payaso de kakarotto  
- no que dras que goku me defienda si hay algún peligro teniendo al príncipe de los sayans  
- de acuerdo iré solo para demostrar que yo soy el mas fuerte, avísame cuando nos marchemos  
- de acuerdo

Lo que no sabía bulma ni vegeta que tranck estaba escuchando la conversación se los adultos. Bulma llamó a casa de goku y les contó y aceptaron en ir ya que sería divertido, rápidamente te presentaron en casa de bulma con goten que lo dejarían al cuidado de los papas de bulma

Demientas preparaba todo bulma los niños estaban en la habitación de tranck

- tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para ir con ellos goten(dijo truncks)  
- de acuerdo, pero como lo vamos hacer?  
- pues será muy sencillo, nos colaremos  
- si, ya veras como nos vamos a divertir

En otra habitación todo estaba preparado para salir, bulma se puso una especie de reloj y en la otra máquina mas grande tecleo unos números, cuando iban a salir bulma dijo que tenian que tener contacto con ella, cuando dio a la tecla Start dos niños se la engancharon a las piernas, bulma no pudo reaccionar, y los seis desaparecieron por arte de magia

**NOTAS FINALES**

porfa dejen comentarios buenos y malos plis


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Una vez activada la máquina de bulma, y todos listos para marcharse y los pequeños colándose entre las piernas de bulma se marcharon.

Habían llegado a un sitio diferente a que se esperaban todo destruido lo único que pensaban era, que le iba a pasar a su planeta y que enemigo les iba a esperar

Milk: pero que ha pasado aquí?  
Bulma: no lo se, tenemos que averiguarlo  
Goten: este lugar me suena, a ti no tranck?  
Tranck: si , no es pouz yama  
Milk: si que lo es, tenemos que encontrar a alguien para que nos expliquen  
Bulma: tienes razón, vamos hacia tu casa  
Milk: de acuerdo

Vegeta y goku no dijeron nada, algo extraño iba a pasar en el futuro donde estaban ellos? Que les había pasado? Preguntas a sin se les pasaba por la mente a los dos saiyans. Después de caminar pudieron ver la casa de goku intacta, y se acercaron para ver si había alguien

Vegeta: como puede estar todo destruido y tu casa no, kakarotto?  
Goku: pues no lo se  
Goten: yo lo se  
Tranck: a si lo sabes, pues dinos  
Goten: la cuestión es que había un monstruo que a destruido todo el bosque y al llegar a casa vio a mi papa como es muy fuerte y se fue corriendo a otro lado  
Tranck: tienes razón, goten, como no había caído antes  
Vegeta: mocosos no digáis tonterías, eso no puede ser, no se lo que pasa pero lo voy ha descubrir ahora  
Goku: vegeta, que piensas hacer, no hagas ninguno de tus ataques  
Vegeta: kakarotto!!! Sal ahora mismo si no sales voy a destruir tu casa  
Bulma: vegeta como sabes que esta ahí?  
Vegeta: tonta, terrícola, noto la energía de alguien ahí dentro y como es bastante fuerte debe de ser kakarotto  
Milk: alguien va a salir  
Vegeta: lo sabía que saldría

En ese momento salió una mujer, morena con pelo largo agarrado en una trenza, con ojos grandes y negros con una mirada maligna, piel blanca y algo delgada, goku y los demás al verla supieron quien era, era milk, no se lo podían creer, pero lo peor de todo era su energía, su energía era maligna, entonces bulma empezó a atar cabos

Evil milk: vegeta no chilles a sin, y si quieres destruirla adelante inténtalo

Evil milk se acercó a ellos y pudo observar las personas que iba con él, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era el vegeta que ella conocía, mas que nada porque no fuera avisado lo habría hecho y punto y los demás se parecían a su marido e hijo y tranck aunque estos dos son mas pequeños, bulma era diferente parecía mas retacada, la mirada de evil milk, la mirada de evil milk, se enfureció

Evil milk. Quien sois, como no me lo digáis os mato  
Chico: mama, que son esos gritos- el chico al observar a las personas que había empezó a reír- valla creo que nos vamos a divertir  
Evil milk. Claro que si goten, te has dado cuenta de estos impostores verdad  
Evil goten: a simple vista, que pena que no este son ghoan el se divertiría de lo lindo  
Goku. Nosotros no somos impostores y no hemos venido aquí para luchar contra vosotros, porque actuáis a sin?  
Bulma: goku estado pensando, y creo que se donde estamos  
Vegeta. Suéltalo, mujer  
Bulma: no voy a discutir contigo vegeta, lo que pasa es que estamos en el futuro, no en un futuro normal si no de otra dimensión  
Milk: explícate mejor por favor  
Bulma: con lo que ha dicho antes vegeta de la energía maligna y todo eso, y observando a evil milk, he llegado a la conclusión que estamos en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, es decir todo lo contrarío a nosotros, en pocas palabras que en este mundo somos malos, que matamos, destruimos, etc ….  
Goku. No puede ser  
Vegeta. Y como hemos parado aquí? Explícate  
Bulma: no lo se algo a tenido de haber fallado, no lo entiendo, pede ser que la máquina se fuera estropeado, lo único que tenemos que hacer es no encontrarnos con goku de este tiempo  
Milk: y si vamos a tu casa de este mundo hablamos contigo y a sin vamos a nuestro mundo de vuelta  
Tranck: tía milk tiene razón mama  
Goku: creo que entendí, entonces a la única persona con quien podemos hablar es con vegeta, en este tiempo será muy comprensivo, porque en el nuestro no lo es  
Vegeta: que estas insinuando kakarotto  
Goku: la verdad vegeta  
Evil goten: ya habéis acabado- lo dijo bastante furioso- me revienta escuchar tonterías  
Milk. Que pasa niño, no te han dado educación o que  
Evil goten: como te atreves señora, a hablarme de esa manera- mas furioso de lo que estaba-  
Evil milk: no te enfades evil goten, ahora entiendo, vosotros sois buenos y nosotros los malos, esto va a ser divertido  
Evil goten. Ahora entiendo porque sois tan débiles, combatir contra el mal os hace débiles  
Vegeta: como te atreves mocoso  
Goku: tranquilízate vegeta es lo que quieren, entonces para salir de aquí tendremos que luchar, acabaremos pronto para ir a donde bulma de este tiempo, yo luchare primero, prepárate evil goten  
Evil goten. Quieres luchar contra mi?  
Evil milk: no, lucharas contra mi  
Hombre: valla os ibais a divertir sin mi, yo también quiero

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la persona que llegó, pero sobre todo de la energía que tenía, pero sin duda el mas malo de todos solo con verlo se notaba

Evil goten: papa, que bien que llegastes  
Evil milk: ya era hora, evil goku  
Evil goku: acepto que luches contra él evil milk, pero, si alguno se mete entre el combate me meteré yo y no tendré compasión  
Vegeta: kakarotto estas seguro que podrás contra ella, te recuerdo que es tu mujer  
Goku: y yo te recuerdo que no lo es, aunque se parezca  
Evil milk: estas preparado, amor mío- esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo, que a goku lo enrabió mucho-  
Goku: no voy a tener compasión contigo, al que tengas un parecido a mi mujer  
Evil milk: mejor, yo are lo mismo cuando quieras, voy a ser generosa y te dejaré que ataques tú primero  
A sin empezó la pelea de evil milk y goku.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La pelea entre goku y evil milk estaba a favor de goku, aunque él no utilizaba todas sus fuerzas ya que era una mujer y la segunda mas importante era su mujer. Goku empezó a tacar y ella lo único que hacía era defenderse de los ataques de él, goku no se podía creer la resistencia de ella,

- no esta nada mal me estas sorprendiendo(dijo evil milk)  
- a si, el que esta impresionado soy yo te lo aseguro  
- valla eso es bueno o malo cariño(dijo evil milk muy seductoramente)  
- para ser tú es bueno, y por otro lado no vuelvas a llamarme cariño (dijo goku enfadado)  
- que pasa no te gusta o no estas acostumbrado  
- eso a ti no te importa  
- mejor dejemos de hablar, y empecemos en serio la pelea ya que para mi era como un entrenamiento, ahora atacare yo, y vas a ver lo que es una buena pelea(dijo evil milk muy segura de si misma)

En ese momento evil milk se lanzó contra goku con mucha rapidez, goku por su parte hacía todo lo posible para esquivar los, ahora la balanza se había puesto a favor de evil milk, goku al no a aguantar mas se transformó en súper saiyan segundo nivel para acabar lo antes posible, hubo un momento que goku parecía que estaba ganando asta que evil milk le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le hizo bolar por las nubes, en ese momento goku junto sus manos para hacer un kamekameha, goku estaba concentrando energía y lo único que podía ver era a esa mujer con la sonrisa en la cara, goku lanzó el kamekameha y evil milk no pudo esquivarlo y se empotro contra ella haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo los niños estaban saltando de alegría y milk y bulma también, evil goku al mirar la escena lo único que hizo fue sonreír, en ese momento una alarma sonó

- valla es evil tranck, había quedado con él, me marcho papa(dijo evil goten)  
- divierte evil goten

En ese momento evil goku se dirigió a vegeta los niños y mujeres

-espero que os estéis divirtiendo, porque yo mucho (dijo evil goku)  
- Mi papa se encargará de ella y después te dará una lección a ti(dijo goten)  
- A si mocoso eso ya lo veremos(dijo evil goku con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Evil goku miró hacia el cráter y dijo

- evil milk, no juegues mas y acaba con ese insecto

Todos miraron al cráter que ya había desaparecido todo polvo, vegeta sabía que goku iba a perder, ya que goku estaba bastante agotado cosa que ella estaba como si nada, los niños, bulma y milk no se lo podían creer

- no hace falta que me lo digas amor, además, estoy enfadada, me ha destrozado mi vestido(dijo evil milk enfadada)

Goku no salía de su asombro como puede estar como si nada nunca le había pasado eso, ni un rasguño nada, goku iba bajando lentamente donde estaba ella, estaba agotado no sabía que hacer, sin darse cuenta se había puesto en su forma normal

- valla, amor, estas en tu estado normal que sorpresa  
- te he dicho que no me digas a sin(dijo bastante enfadado goku)

Goku se lanzó al ataque de nuevo pero evil milk lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, asta que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

-como puedes golpear de esa manera a una mujer(dijo evil milk)

Evil milk fue muy enfadada hacía goku que le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara que hizo que cayera al suelo, evil milk abrió las palmas su no y empezó a concentrar energía, goten que lo estaba viendo todo no aguantó mas y se lanzo a ayudar a su padre detrás de él salió trunck y después vegeta, evil goku al ver que le iban ayudar él también fue, goten al llegar donde estaba evil milk la atacó ella lo esquivo fácilmente dándole un rodillazo en l nuca que lo dejo inconsciente, trunck iba a ayudar a su amigo pero se encontró con evil goku que le dio un puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente, con una rapidez asombrosa evil goku se puso en delante de vegeta dándole un codazo en la boca del estómago también dejándolo inconsciente, goku intento ayudarlos pero evil milk no le dejo cogiéndolo de la pierna para estamparlo en las rocas, goku no tenía ya fuerzas para seguir peleando, evil milk se acerco a su rostro para decirle

- lo has hecho bien, espero que en otros lados mas íntimos seas mejor- diciendo esto le da un suave beso en los labios

Evil goku y evil mik se miraron y con un gran salto se pusieron delante de milk y bulma

- a un están vivos, yo de vosotras los curaría o si no morirán (dijo evil goku con gran indiferencia)  
- mi amor, mira como tengo el vestido vamos a por otro(dijo evil milk, con cara de pena)  
- claro princesa,(mirando a las dos mujeres evil goku) adiós  
-que lo paséis bien, a milk, cuida a tu marido, o si no lo tendré que hacer yo  
- vámonos, adiós milk, a espero que tu marido te complazca

Los dos se fueron bulma fue rápido a ayudar a los chicos, cosa que mil se quedo por un momento parada por lo que habían dicho y después se enfado mejor dicho se puso celosa como se atrevía esa mujer hablar a sin de su marido, un grito de bulma la hizo reaccionar y fue ayudar a bulma


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Milk y bulma se acercaron donde estaban goku vegeta y los niños, todos estaban inconscientes menos goku, milk se acerco donde estaba goku para saber como se encontraba pero este al verla la empujo que la hizo caerse de espalda no sabía porque goku su goku la había empujado de esa manera, bulma haber como trato goku a milk la ayudo a levantarse ya que estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, bulma le iba a decir algo pero milk la detuvo, goku con mucha dificultad se levanto

- voy a ir donde el maestro karin haber si tiene judías mágicas(dijo goku)  
-Goku pero como sabes que te las va a dar te recuerdo que en este tiempo todos somos a lo contrarío de lo que somos en verdad, es decir actuamos y decimos lo contrarío de la forma que somos(dijo bulma preocupada)  
- Me da igual eso bulma tengo que conseguirlas o si no ellos morirán  
-Tienes razón, mejor que vallas nosotras nos quedaremos aquí y los cuidaremos  
- de acuerdo, me voy, volveré lo mas rápido que pueda

Milk iba a decir algo pero goku la miró de una forma que nunca había visto en sus ojos como desprecio enfado y sobre todo humillación, goku se puso los dedos en la frente y desapareció

- milk, no te preocupes solo esta enfadado porque una mujer le a vencido no una mujer cualquiera si no tú(dijo bulma)  
-si lo entiendo, pero esa mujer no soy yo, goku me odia por algo que no he hecho(muy triste dijo milk)

Después de decir esto se puso a llorar y se marcho corriendo llorando hacia el bosque, bulma comprendió como se sentía y dejo que se marchara para desaogarse

En otro lugar, en la torre de karin, goku hizo su aparición, observo el lugar y vio que no había nadie, empezó a buscar y allí lo encontró pero no estaba solo, estaba jayi con él, este último al verlo empezó a temblar de miedo, karin se acercó a goku

- Se para que has venido, y no hace falta que me expliques nada, solo tienes que pensar en la forma que has reaccionado antes goku  
- Espera un momento este no es el goku que nosotros conocemos?(dijo yaji)  
- eso mismo, como sabes yo veo todo lo que pasa y igual que dende(dijo karin)  
- entonces no has venido a amenazarnos y hacer el intento de matarnos?(dijo yaji muy asustado)  
- no! Yo no he venido a eso he venido a por judías mágicas(dijo goku)  
-pues aquí las tienes, dile a tu hija que no venga a molestarnos de acuerdo, siempre te lo digo y esa niña hace lo que quiere, ah y a la otra también(dijo yaji muy molesto)  
-que! Hija dirás hijo  
- tienes una hija muy molestosa  
-Voy a tener una hija, cuando se entere milk se pondrá muy contenta  
-no tienes una hija, bueno, se que queréis ir donde bulma, ella aquí es algo comprensiva al igual que vegeta, si les pilláis de buen humor os ayudará, sabes has tenido mucha suerte tú y tus amigos, es raro que esa mujer no te valla matado, será mejor que te vallas para darles las judías mágicas o si no morirándijo karin)  
- Tienes razón me voy  
-a lo mejor no te ha matado por que te pareces a su marido, que te valla bien y tengáis suerte(dijo yaji)  
- Gracias adiós

Goku se puso los dedos en la frente y desapareció de la vista de karin y jayi, en un momento apareció delante de bulma, que este se extrañó que milk no estaba con ella

-eres tú goku(dijo bulma algo insegura)  
- si, tengo las judías mágicas, toma dáselas vegeta y a los niños- bulma fue a dárselas- donde esta milk? bulma  
- ha ido al bosque, necesitaba pensar, además la tratastes mal  
-eso no es excusa para irse, sabiendo que este tiempo no es el nuestro, tendré que ir a buscarla  
-vale, estaremos aquí

Milk se encontraba en el bosque deprimida no entendía como goku la había tratado a sin, llegó al río y se reflejó se veía diferente a la milk de este tiempo, decidió soltarse el pelo y se hizo una coleta, de repente oyó un ruido, cuando se giro vio una niña aproximadamente de seis años con ojos negros y grandes pelo negro agarrado en dos coletas su expresión era seria con una mirada muy desafiante

-quien eres? Y porque te pareces tanto a mi mama?(dijo la niña)  
- tu mama! como te llamas?  
-eso no te incumbe, pero te lo diré, me llamo chiku, contéstame a lo que te he preguntado quien eres?  
-Para ser tan pequeña eres muy maleducada dile a tus padres que te eduquen mejor  
-Como te atreves ha hablarme de esa manera(chiku estaba formando una bola de energía para lanzársela a milk, pero la voz de evil goku la detuvo)  
-chiku, déjala o si no me enfadare(dijo evil goku)  
- Papa pero no ves que es una impostora(dijo la niña bastante enfadada)  
-No lo es, ella es tu madre, vete a casa de bulma, bra te esta esperando  
-De acuerdo- la niña alzó al vuelo y se fue-  
-ella es tu hija, y también mía, no lo puedo creer(dijo milk muy asombrada)  
-Claro, en tu tiempo no la habéis tenido? Da lo mismo no tendrías de estar por aquí sola puede ser peligroso, si te fueses encontrado con ghoan te aseguro que no estarías viva, menos mal que salió de viaje con videl

Evil Goku mientras estaba hablando se acercaba mas a milk, ella cada vez estaba mas asustada de su acercamiento ya que era muy peligroso, aunque ella sabía luchar sabía perfectamente que contra él no podría hacer nada

- No te preocupes, a ti nunca te haría daño, cosa que mi yo de tu tiempo en eso es diferente  
- Pero él es bueno, nunca haría daño a nadie te lo puedo asegurar  
-él no haría daño a nadie físicamente pero sicológicamente te aseguro que a ti sería la primera, en el fondo el y yo somos diferentes, a mi me gusta expresar mis sentimientos hacia otras personas especialmente a mi mujer cosa que él no, cuantas veces te ha dicho que te ama?  
- creo que a ti no te importa  
- si yo te tuviera todos los días te lo diría- acercándose a su oído- tener a una mujer como tú tan cerca me excita mucho- separándose de ella- seguro que a mi yo le pasa lo mismo, pero no te lo dirá

Evil goku se acercó a milk, y la beso en los labios apasionadamente, milk, a lo primero se sorprendió pero después le correspondió ya que le recordaba tanto a su goku, las pocas veces que lo hacía, pero cuando lo hacía ponía la misma pasión. En ese momento goku apareció y vio toda la escena sentía tantas cosas que antes no había sentido, se enfadó tanto que decidió salir para darle una buena lección a su yo de este tiempo, pero en ese momento el desapareció de su vista, entonces se dirigió hacía milk.

-Ya se para que querías venir hacía aquí(dijo goku muy enfadado)  
-goku ya estas curado me alegro tanto(dijo milk muy contenta)  
-Si estoy curado- con un gran enfado en su voz como en su mirada- será mejor que nos vallamos  
- porque estas tan enfadado conmigo goku?(con un tono triste)  
- He dicho que nos vamos y eso es ahora lo has entendido, tócame a sin llegaremos en un momento con bulma y los demás  
-si claro

Milk hizo lo que goku le había dicho estaba muy triste su goku nunca la había tratado a sin, y si la había visto besarse con evil goku, estaba enfadado porque estaba celoso seguramente era eso, milk como goku desaparecieron


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Goku y milk aparecieron delante de bulma y los demás ya que estaban curados

-mama donde estabas?(dijo goten muu feliz por ver a su madre)  
-mi niño estas curado, menos mal que tu papa fue por la judías mágicas(dijo milk)  
(enfadado goku )- basta de tonterías tocarme e iremos hablar con bulma ya que me ha dicho karin que nos podría ayudar

Todos le agarraron y en ese instante desaparecieron y aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de bulma, allí tubiéron una gran sorpresa aparte que la ciudad estaba intacta en la puerta estaba evil ghoan

-que sorpresa, pensé que no vendríais por aquí hoy(dijo gohan con una sonrisa maliciosa)  
-ghoan eres tú?(dijo bulma)  
-claro bulma, solo estado fuera tres días, ya se que no lo esperabais, y esos niños? Se parecen a goten y a trunk  
-o si, se parece, es que bulma es un genio(dijo milk)  
-ya veo(dijo evil gohan)

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta

- valla evil vegeta te ves bien, ahora me explicaréis que significa esto(dijo evil gohan)  
- kakarotto me a contado que unos clones había por aquí lo peor de todo que lo mocosos son enanos(dijo evil vegeta algo fastidiado)  
- entonces son clones, magnifico acabare con ellos ahora mismo(dijo evil gohan con una sonrisa maliciosa)  
-de acuerdo, pero intenta no destruir demasiado esto(dijo evil vegeta)  
´  
En esos momentos apareció chillando una niña

- ghoan hermanito detente(dijo la niña exaltada)  
-Que pasa chiku  
-es la niña que estaba en el río(dijo milk)  
-Pero habéis oído le ha dicho hermano(bulma dijo sorprendida)  
-Me ha dicho evil bulma que no podemos hacerles nada si no nuestro mundo desaparecería(dijo chiku muy disgustada)  
-de veras, que pena(dijo evil gohan)  
-será mejor que entréis, para que nos expliquéis el por que estáis aquí, y será mejor que os quedéis en C.C.(dijo evil vegeta)

A sin todos entraron a la casa y allí se encontraron con todos

-Entonces has peleados contra ellos evil milk? (dijo evil bulma)  
-si y a sido bastante divertido, a demás no podía matar a mi maridito  
-él no es tu marido(dijo evil goku enfadado)  
- que estas celoso mi rey- acercándose a él peligrosamente- ya sabes que para mi solo tengo ojos para ti -y le dio un apasionado beso que dejo a los presentes atónitos- evil ghoan cuando has llegado?  
-pues llevo un buen rato(dijo evil gohan)será mejor que me valla, o si no me entrará ganas de hacerles daño  
- pues no me di cuenta que habías llegado, bueno a dios, otra cosa donde esta evel goten?(dijo evil milk)  
- Ni DEA(dijo evil goku)  
- Espero que se lo esté pasando bien  
- Bulma por volver a vuestro tiempo empezaré mañana para que volváis a vuestro mundo, y que conste que lo hago para que no desaparezca este mundo(dijo evil bulma)  
-Yo creo que es hora de dormir os enseñaré donde dormiréis, kakarotto quedaros vosotros aquí será divertido tener dos kakarotto aquí no lo crees?(dijo evil vegeta muy amable pero con una sonrisa muy cínica)  
-Tu como siempre tan amable evil vegeta(dijo evil goku)  
-me lo voy ha tomar como un cumplido(dijo evil vegeta)

- evil vegeta podrías darme una habitación para mi solo?(dijo goku)  
-Espera, te has peleado con tu esposa es ver para creer, no me lo creo  
- Que no me peleado, es que necesito estar solo es eso  
- De acuerdo no seguiré preguntando para que no me digan metiche

A sin evil vegeta a cada uno les llevó a sus habitaciones para que descanses, pero la noche iba a ser muy larga

**NOTAS FINALES**

porfa dejarme comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Goku estaba tumbado en la cama, no podía dormir por todo lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo cuando vio a su mejer besando a su yo, tenía ganas de coger a los dos y hacerles desaparecer, estaba furioso, se levantó de la cama para que le diera un poco de aire, cuando llegó a la sala allí se encontró con evil vegeta, evil goku y esa niña que le dava muy mala espina, los tres le miraron sorprendidos y evil goku sonriendo con malicia

-por que no te sientas con nosotros, para que sepamos como eres en tu dimensión-dice evil vegeta, goku se sorprendió, por que ese vegeta no se parecía en nada al que él conocía

-no gracias, voy a fuera a que me de el aire-dice goku

-yo de ti no saldría-dijo evil goku de forma amenazante

-a si, y por que no?-dice goku de la misma actitud

-no quiero peleas-dice evil vegeta-lo habéis entendido-ninguno de los dos dijo nada

-es muy sencillo el por que no puedes salir-dice la niña morena-es por que la poca gente que hay en la calle te tiene miedo, y tú como eres diferente a mi papa su reputación acabaría por los suelos

-venga siéntate-dice evil vegeta sonriendo con malicia - te prometo que evil goku no te va hacer nada

-se me defender-suelta indignado goku

-si lo se-respondió evil vegeta- pero él es mas fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos-goku al final accedió a sentarse enfrente de ellos tres

-se que me quieres decir algo, como no paras de mirarme-dice evil goku-suéltalo de una vez

-lo que quiero es que no te acerques a mi esposa-dice goku enfadado y recalcando mi esposa

-ja ja ja, era eso-riendo evil goku-pero si yo no he hecho nada

-eso no es verdad-gritó goku-yo te vi como …

-espera un momento …-interrumpe evil vegeta-has hecho algo a su esposa … sabes que si evil milk se entera la matará … ella es muy celosa

-no crees que sería muy divertido-dice evil goku-además cuando se pone celosa está mucho mas atractiva

-si lo sería … si no estuviéramos en las condiciones que estamos-preocupado evil vegeta

-guau … si se lo digo a mama se enfadaría-dice chiku sonriendo- mañana le diré, seguro que nos divertiremos

-no la digas nada … si no tendremos problemas-dice evil vegeta, goku estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud del príncipe

Estoy tan sorprendido … el vegeta que yo conozco no es a si- dice goku

-y como es?-pregunta evil goku intrigado -no he notado nada raro en él

-aparentemente parecen iguales … -explica goku-pero la forma de ser es tan diferente … él nunca fuera dicho eso … si no, eliminemos a esos insectos-imitando la voz de vegeta

-lo que puedo decir es que …-dice evil vegeta-evil goku tiene el mismo carácter que mi yo de tu dimensión

-puede ser-dice goku

-pero tu carácter es sorprendente -dice evil vegeta

-si es verdad, tu carácter es tan diferente al de mi papa, sois iguales físicamente, pero la forma de ser es tan diferente-dice chiku bostezando

-será mejor que vallas a dormir-dice evil goku-no quiero tener problemas con tu madre

De acuerdo-dice la niña-me voy-y la niña se fue, dejando a los tres solos

Se parece a milk cuando era niña-dice goku sonriendo

-yo también me voy a descansar … buenas noches-dice evil vegeta marchándose

-quieres entrenar?-dice evil goku-no te haré daño

-eso hará que me entre sueño-dice goku-de acuerdo-y los dos se fueron a la cámara de gravedad

En una habitación una mujer morena no podía dormir, ya que no sabía lo que le pasaba a su marido, también pensaba en como era en esta dimensión, era tan diferente y fuerte, a veces pensaba milk en se mas cariñosa con su esposo, pero él no ponía nada de su parte, también pensó en la niña pequeña, sonrió de felicidad al saber que tendría una niña

-voy a tener una hija! yo siempre quise tener una niña

Y con esos pensamientos se durmió, la noche pasó rápido, milk despertó, se fue a dar una ducha, cuando acabó se vistió, se iba hacer su moño pero al final se hizo una coleta, cuandó acabó de arreglarse se salió de la habitación y se encontró con goku o eso pensó ella

-goku espera! Creo que tenemos que hablar- dice milk acercándose a su marido, este se giró para estar en frente de ella- puede que tu orgullo este por los suelos … por que te ha vencido una mujer, no una cualquiera si no yo, haber si me entiendes, mi yo de esta dimensión … solo quiero que sepas, que esa no soy yo, y si ella te ha vencido no es mi culpa, solo quería decirte eso, y no tienes derecho a tratarme a sin por ese motivo

-has acabado?-dice su marido

-si …

-ahora te voy responder yo … no soy tu marido si no evil goku de esta dimensión …-milk, abrió los ojos de sorpresa- y él no esta enfadado, si no humillado … él está enfadado por que tú me besaste …

-tú no eres mi marido?-dice milk-como he podido confundirme … es igual … y lo del beso, tú me besaste-esto último gritando

-valla, tienes un gran carácter … pero yo no gritaría con ese asunto-dice evil goku-si se entera evil milk te puedo asegurar que te mataría, y te besé por que quería saber si besabas igual que mi esposa … la verdad asta en eso os parecéis

-si yo me enterase que alguna mujer tocase o besase a mi goku la mataría …-dice milk-sabes donde está goku?

-me ves cara de información

-no seas tan grosero-dice milk

-él está desayunando-dice una voz femenina detrás de milk, y esta se giró

-desde cuando estás aquí?-pregunta milk

-he llegado ahora … por que lo dices? No estarías acosando a mi marido-enfadada evil milk, evil goku sonrió por lo que iba a pasar

-oye … yo no soy a sin, si piensas a sin es que tú …-milk no pudo seguir ablando

Evil milk escuchaba lo que decía su yo, y lo que estaba diciendo no la gustaba nada, antes que acabara con un movimiento rápido evil milk estampó en la pared a milk, con la mano en el cuello y con una mirada asesina, milk no podía decir nada, cada vez la costaba mas respirar, evil goku se apolló en la pared al lado de milk con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-antes de decir algo piénsalo, o si no tienes que recibir sus consecuencias-dice evil goku en el oído de milk separándose al instante

-no me gusta verte cerca de mi marido, no quiero que te acerques a él-dice evil milk, cerca de la cara de milk en un susurró para que solo lo escuchara ellos tres, cada vez milk le costaba mas respirar, sus piernas se doblaban ya que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas-te queda poco tiempo de vida, eres muy débil, y aguantas poco

-mama, suéltala!-dice la voz de un chico

-evil goten, deja que tu madre se divierta -dice como si nada evil goku-ya la queda poco tiempo de vida

-no creáis que a mi me importa, pero si la matáis, nuestro mundo desaparecerá-dice tranquilo evil goten-y no tendréis diversión, ya que todos moriremos

-de acuerdo-dice evil milk soltando a milk, u esta cayendo al suelo con la mano en el cuello y con lagrimas-has tenido suerte, te voy a repetir por que la próxima vez me dará igual las consecuencias, vigila con lo que dices, y sobre todo no te acerques a mi marido- yéndose del lugar

- nos vemos, princesa-dice evil goku como si no fuera pasado nada, y se fue

-has tenido suerte-dice evil goten-mi madre no será las fuerte de todos nosotros, pero es la peor, vigila con lo que dices … no suelen tener mucha paciencia … ah, y mi padre no creas que te ayudará-y con eso el chico se fue

En ese momento los demás estaban en la cocina

-kakarotto-dice vegeta-no notas que la energía de tu hembra está disminuyendo rápidamente

-es verdad, papa-dice el pequeño goten, goku se concentró y notó tres energías mas que conocía

-está con evil milk, evil goku y evil goten-dice goku preocupado

-que estará pasando-dice el pequeño trunk

-es sencillo, seguro que milk ha dicho o a hecho algo-dice evil trunk como si nada- y evil milk se ha cabreado y la matará

-QUE!!dijo goku y goten levantándose

-no hace falta que valláis -dice evil vegeta-evil goten está allí, y los detendrá

-os voy a dar un consejo a todos-dice evil bulma-la familia de evil goku no suelen tener mucha paciencia, y menos evil milk, os a consejo que no la digáis nada que la saque de sus casillas, evil goku no hará nada para evitar el conflicto, ella es peor que todos, y mirar que no es la mas fuerte

En ese momento aparecieron evil goku y evil milk y detrás de ellos evil goten, goku enfadado se dirigió hacia ellos

-que la habéis hecho a milk-dice goku enfadado

-nada de lo que te puedas preocupar-dice evil milk-quieres que te derrote como la otra vez … cariño … ja ja ja

Evil goku y evil goten se sentaron en la mesa como si no ocurriera nada, todos estaban tranquilos menos los niños bulma y vegeta, en esos momentos entró milk, recuperada, y para sorpresa de todos entró evil gohan

-no me subestimes, mujer-dice goku alterado

-no veo nada bien que te diviertas tú sola, mama -dice la voz de evil gohan- no ves que no podemos hecerles daño a ninguno, es una pena -y se sentó también en la mesa

-no te pongas nervioso, ella está viva-dice evil milk a goku- dale las gracias a evil goten -se sentó en la mesa con los demás

-eres mala, como puedes ser a sin-dice goten enfadado

-de veras piensas que soy mala-evil milk desafiaba a goten con la mirada

-goten, déjala-dice milk acercándose a su hijo- no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo

-creo que no estás en posición de amenazar-dice evil goku-o quieres que te pase lo mismo de antes

-vosotros dos sois de lo peor, sois escoria-gritó milk

Todos miraron la rección de evil milk y evil goku, sin pensarlo goku se puso al lado de milk, evil gohan sonreía con gusto, evil vegeta y evil bulma miraban a sus compatriotas de su dimensión, las dos niñas que estaban comiendo hacían como si nada había pasado, y hicieron lo mismo evil trunk y evil goten pero con una sonrisa en la cara, vegeta y bulma se miraron y se fueron al lado de sus compatriotas y el pequeño trunk hizo lo mismo

-que pasa queréis pelear?-dijo gohan riéndose-no tenéis el nivel suficiente para pelear contra uno de nosotros, mi madre es la menos fuerte y tengo entendido que pudo contra vosotros ja ja ja ahora quien es la escoria, nosotros o vosotros

-dejlo evil gohan-dice evil milk- yo me encargaré de ellos, y esta vez os mataré

-NO!!-dice evil goku-esta vez seré yo-mirando con malicia a todos pero sobre todo a milk-con que somos escoria, eh mujer, pues esta escoria te va ha demostrar lo que es el dolor, te vas arrepentir de lo que has dicho

-EVIL GOKU!-gritó evil bulma-piensa lo que vas hacer, nuestro mundo puede desaparecer

-evil bulma tiene razón tenéis que tranquilizaros-dice evil vegeta

-si no voy a ver como los machacáis yo me marcho-se fue evil gohan

-mama, papa-la voz de evil goten se escuchó-si lo dejáis, os prometo que construiré una máquina que os llevará a la dimensión de ellos … sin consecuencias … que decís?

-de acuerdo-dijeron los dos a la vez, todos se tranquilizaron

-me muero por que llegue ese momento-dice con malicia evil goku

Evil goku como evil milk sonrieron, la tensión que había se fue, y comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, goku como milk no se fiaban de esos dos, con la mirada que tenían no se podían fiar ni un poco

-mama voy a ir a la ciudad del oeste con bra-dice la niña morena

-de acuerdo-dice evil milk, y las dos niñas se fueron-mas tarde iré yo, yengo cosas que hacer-mirando a goku-te gustaría ir goku conmigo? Es que a mi marido no le gusta ir de compras

-que te hace pensar que a mi me gusta-dice goku

-no quedrás dejar sola a una dama como yo-sonriendo evil milk-seguro que nos vamos a divertir … a sin te enseño este mundo que aún no has visto-acercándose a goku muy seductoramente, goku por su parte no hacía nada para que no se acercase ya que se parecía a su esposa, milk por su parte estaba muy celosa y se notaba a leguas, evil goku estaba serio y sonreía por los celos de la mujer, bulma y vegeta miraban la escena con pánico, goku notó el estado de su mujer y sonrió ya que le encantaba que se pusiera celosa aunque eso no lo iba a decir, evil goku notó la expresión de su yo y no le hizo gracia

-evil milk, basta-dice evil goku con enfado

-de acuerdo lo voy a dejar-dice evil milk

-de acuerdo, iré contigo … tengo curiosidad de ver este mundo-dijo goku y evil milk sonrió

-me has amenazado a que no me acerque a tu marido-enfadada y no aguantando mas milk-y tú a la moneda de cambió te acercas al mío

-no te pongas celosa mujer-dice evil milk-solo le voy a enseñar la ciudad, pero si pasa algo mas no es mi problema

-yo no estoy celosa-gritó milk con un evidente enfado, todos los presentes se asustaron por ese grito ya que nunca la habían visto a sin-no voy a permitir que os valláis solos, y no quiero que le vuelvas a decir cariño, lo has entendido!!

-claro … no se lo volveré … a decir-evil milk muy sorprendida

-ja ja ja que temperamento tienes-se reía evil goku también sorprendido-eres una mujer débil pero con una gran fuerza, tu marido no ha sabido explotar esa fuerza-seguía riéndose-no he visto a nadie que la haga reaccionar a sin a mi esposa

-quieres dejar de reírte-dice evil milk, ahora dirigiéndose a milk-no te preocupes no le haré nada a tu marido

Evil goku y evil milk se miraron y se fueron aparte de los demás para hablar algo privado, ya que se querían divertir con sus respectivos yo, al acabar la conversación pactaron algo y se fueron donde estaban los demás

-nos vamos … goku-dice evil milk.

-claro …-dice goku y los dos se fueron

-milk, quieres ir a …. dar una vuelta, a sin te enseño la ciudad-dice evil goku-me encantaría saber, si te pareces a mi mujer en todos los sentidos

-vale, será divertido-dice milk.

Evil goku tocó a mil y desapareció de la vista de todos

-me voy a ir a construir la máquina … para que volváis a vuestra dimensión … por que no me ayudas bulma-dice evil bulma

-claro -dice bulma y las dos se fueron al laboratorio

Nosotros podríamos ir a fugar … evil trunk tienes videojuegos?-dice goten

-si … en mi cuarto-dice evil trunk

-vamos trunk-dice goten, y los dos niños se fueron

--nosotros podremos entrenar vegeta-dice evil vegeta y los dos se fueron

-me gustaría saber que han planeado mis padres-dice evil goten

-no lose, pero no será nada bueno-dice evil trunk, los dos se levantaron y se fueron amirar la televisión


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Evil milk y goku llegaron a la ciudad, cuando estaban en tierra había mucha gente con mucha prisa, las personas por la prisa que llevaban no se dieron cuenta que dos personas aparecieron del cielo.

- oye guapa quieres pasártelo bien con nosotros dos?-dijo un chico moreno que estaba detrás de evil milk

-seguro que tienes mucha experiencia-dice el otro chico que era rubio-ya que eres una mujer madurita y estas de buen ver

Goku miraba a evil milk, que esta reía maliciosamente, los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo para encarar a los dos chicos, los dos chicos al ver de quienes se trataban empezaron a temblar y ni siquiera podían moverse de miedo

-de verás queréis divertiros conmigo?-dice evil milk con una sonrisa cínica, en cambio goku estaba impresionado por la actitud de esos dos chicos-si es lo que queréis adelante-acercándose peligrosamente a los chicos

-lo … siento … no sabía … que erais … vosotros … por favor … no nos hagáis nada-dice el chico moreno

Evil milk vio el miedo en los ojos de los dos chicos, sin previo aviso la mujer le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al chico moreno ya que lo tenía enfrente, el chico se retorció de dolor y acto seguido evil milk le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo en muy mal estado, el chico rubio reaccionó y empezó a correr para huir, pero evil milk con mucha rapidez se puso delante del chico haciéndo una bola de energía que inmediatamente se la lanzó, goku no pudo hacer nada todo fue muy rápido, las personas que estaban ahí que lo vieron todo empezaron a correr y chillar del miedo que tenían, goku se acercó a evil milk enfadado

-por que lo has hecho?-encarando goku a evil milk-ellos no son tan fuertes como tú, contéstame

-por que es divertido

-por diversión

-si …-dice como si nada evil milk-además que se creen, al decirme lo que me han dicho esos dos … ningún hombre tiene derecho a decirme lo que me han dicho, soy una dama y aparte soy una mujer casada-los dos estaban muy cerca de sus rostros pero ella se acercó mas- o a ti te gustaría que yo, mejor dicho tu mujer se lo pasara bien revolcándose con cualquier hombre?

-milk nunca … lo has oído … algo a sin-separándose del rostro de la mujer y ella sonrió

-vamos, nadie se atreverá a molestarnos

Evil milk se acercó a una tienda de ropa que había cerca de ellos, y sin pensarlo entró, goku enfadado decidió quedarse fuera en la puerta, evil milk dentro de la tienda se acercó a los vestidos mas sexy y caros, los dependientes la reconocieron de inmediato, se quedaron detrás del mostrador sin decir nada, evil milk cogió unos cuantos vestidos para probárselos, pero antes salió para decirle a goku que entrara para decirle su opinión, este a regañadientes entró, y se sentó en el sillón que había delante del probador

Evil milk salió del probador y se puso enfrente de goku, el vestido que llevaba era muy provocador, de color rojo, con grandes aberturas en los muslos y un gran escote, y la espalda descubierta, ella sonreía de la expresión que tenía goku, por otra parte el saiyan estaba impresionado, muy pocas veces o mejor dicho nunca había visto a su esposa con semejante vestido, ella estaba tan sexy y hermosa que no podía excitarse con tal solo verla, ella al verlo en tal estado haría lo que había acordado con su marido, no podía creer que con solo con ese vestido se pusiera a sin, en el fondo se decepciono por su otro yo, pero inmediatamente se quitó eso de la cabeza, evil milk miró con una mirada maliciosa a los dependientes, ellos entendieron lo que tenían que hacer, rápidamente estos se fueron de la tienda y poniendo la llave a la puerta, evil milk lo volvió a mirar, y en la mirada del saiyan podía ver deseo, se acercó a él con decisión y con un movimiento rápido lo empezó a besar en la boca, goku correspondió el beso enseguida, el abrió la boca para que ella pudiera introducir su lengua y acto seguido él hizo lo mismo, evil milk rompió el beso ella lo cogió de la camiseta para que se levantara del sillón, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, goku la levantó para que estuvieran en la misma altura, ella puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura del saiyan, rápidamente goku se dirigió a dentro del probador, corriendo la cortina para que nadie los viera, el saiyan puso en la pared con un movimiento brusco a evil milk, él empezó a besarla por el cuello, el vestido que llevaba ella le molestaba para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, con su fuerza rompió el vestido con impaciencia, en cambio ella le quito la camiseta con rapidez, los dos tenían mucho deseo, sobre todo goku, él la miro y su vista se dirigió a sus pechos, la bajó para que ella quedara de pie, el saiyan se dirigió a esa zona que tanto le gustaba, empezó a besar y lamer los pechos, poco a poco iba bajando hacia su ombligo y la quito la única prenda íntima que la quedaba, evil milk en cambio estaba que no podía mas, respiraba con dificultad y agarrando los cabellos de goku, sobre todo cuando el saiyan empezó a lamer su zona íntima, cuando se cansó de esa zona se dirigió al rostro de evil milk para besarla apasionadamente, ella le desabrochó el pantalón y quitándoselos junto con los boxer, los estaban desnudos y muy excitados, goku la volvió a levantar para introducirse dentro de ella, primero se introdujo lentamente y después con mucha rapidez asta que los dos llegaron al clímax, los dos respiraban con dificultad y estaban sudorosos, evil milk miró a los ojos a goku y por una vez pudo ver miedo y decepción, rápidamente él se separó de ella para vestirse y se sentó en el sillón, decepcionado de él mismo, al momento salió evil milk vestida con su ropa, lo volvió a mirar y él tenía las manos en la cabeza agarrando sus cabellos y mirando al suelo, la mujer estaba asustada nunca en su vida lo había visto a sin, se acercó a él y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, entonces pudo verlo, goku estaba llorando, entonces él la miro

-no se como he podido hacerlo-dice goku con la voz entrecortada-no he podido controlarme … como voy a mirar a la cara a mi esposa

-si te sirve de consuelo yo soy ella

-tú no eres ella … no eres mi esposa … tú no eres como ella … y encima voy y me enfado por un beso … pero yo he sido peor … no me lo voy a perdonar nunca en mi vida

-que quieres decir con eso de un beso … y contéstame la verdad-enfadada evil milk.

-no tienes por que enfadarte … tú has hecho algo peor

--dime cuando a sido lo del beso …-mas enfadada

-cuando nos vimos por primera vez … por que lo dices?-intrigado goku

-lo voy a matar … mira, esto que a pasado es un acuerdo entre mi marido y yo, y si ha pasado entre nosotros también pasará entre ellos-goku estaba sorprendido y a la vez enfadado por lo que estba diciendo evil milk- ahora entiendo … la ve tan diferente a mi, que se siente atraído por ella … asta que no lo consiga no para, dalo por seguro

-espera un momento esto era un complot-dice goku y ella afirmó-mi mujer no ira a ningún lado con él … te lo puedo asegurar

-todavía no lo entiendes, ella es como yo, en el fondo, o muy en el fondo, y tú eres como mi marido … somos iguales, ya que somos las mismas personas, nosotros hacemos lo que ha vosotros os encantaría hacer

-eso no es verdad, yo no mataría a nadie, y te puedo asegurar que milk tampoco lo haría -enfadado goku por su comentario

-nosotros somos la parte maligna … y no estaba hablando en ese sentido … lo que quiero decir es que a ella le encantaría hacer lo que hago, quitando lo de matar, provocar a los hombres, sobre todo a ti … también te puedo asegurar que a ti te encantaría provocarla … vi la expresión que tenías en tus ojos cuando me viste con ese traje … ella no lo suele hacer … puede ser por pudor, vergüenza o por que tú no la das el mas mínimo interés … entiendes lo que te quiero decir

-si … entiendo … será mejor que volvamos … mejor busquemos a milk.

-para pillarlos, te puedo asegurar que ellos lo han hecho ya … me conozco bien … si tú me provocas … el hecho está asegurado … volvamos a casa de evil bulma

-de acuerdo … lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar … te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dispara ….

-cuando te quedaste embarazada? … bueno quiero decir, cuando se quedará embarazada milk?

-cuantos años tiene goten?

-siete y medio

-ya está embarazada … -dice evil milk marchándose seguida por goku

-estás segura? … claro que tienes que estar segura ja ja ja

Evil milk lo miró sonriendo y él hizo lo mismo, y los dos se marcharon a casa de evil bulma

En el mismo momento que evil milk y goku llegaron a la ciudad dos personas llegaron a las montañas, cuando aterrizaron milk se soltó de evil goku para dirigirse a un campo lleno de flores, ella estaba feliz le encantaba la flores, el aroma que desprendian las flores la dava tanta energía y tranquilidad, entonces evil goku se acercó a ella

-sabía que te gustaría este lugar-dice el saiyan

-como que este lugar no lo habéis destruido?-dice milk encarando a evil goku

-por que este lugar le gusta evil milk ….

-sabes cuando era niña siempre iba a un lugar donde había muchas flores, son tan hermosas

-yo de eso no entiendo … ni me interesa

-goku nunca diría algo a sin … eres tan desagradable

-alguna vez te ha dicho lo contrario?

-pues … la verdad …. Siempre cambia de tema

-es que opina igual que yo … no te lo dirá por no herir tus sentimientos-sentándose evil goku para luego tumbarse

-puede que tengas razón …. Por que eres a sin?-pregunta milk sentándose al lado de evil goku y este sentándose también

-a sin? Que quieres decir?-confundido pregunta evil goku

-lo de matar a todos que las personas os tenga miedo lo de destruir todo-dice milk triste

-ahora entiendo por que mi esposa tiene ese afán de matar … tú no harías daño ni a una mosca

-no soy tan buena … tengo mucho temperamento

-eso me gusta de ti … y cuando estás enfadada estás mucha mas hermosa de lo que eres

-que!-milk al escuchar las palabras del saiyan se intimidó, y se alejó de él, para no estar tan cerca de él-de veras piensas eso de mi

-si … no te lo suelen decir …-acercándose a ella seductoramente-eres la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que he visto, tus grandes ojos negros-cada vez mas cerca-tu cabello largo y sedoso-cerca de su oído y oliendo su aroma-y tu piel blanca y fina-tocando muy suavemente su mejilla

El saiyan se acercó lentamente a ella, para rozar sus labios con los de ella, él notó que ella estaba intimidada y nerviosa, él la beso lentamente y ella le correspondió sin pensarlo, el saiyan la tumbó en el pasto para tranquilizarla, a poco a poco ella se estaba tranquilizando, el saiya paso su mano por el cuerpo de milk asta llegar a su vientre, evil goku noto algo y de inmediato se separó de ella, la miro a los ojos la cogió de la mano y la levantó para sentarse de nuevo, milk no entendía nada

-será mejor que volvamos-dice evil goku

-si … claro …-dice milk decepcionada y algo triste, el saiyan la miró y pudo ver tristeza

-no puedo hacer esto … por mi esposa … no es por ti -dijo el saiyan para que cambiara su expresión

-lo entiendo … seguro que yo me fuera arrepentido

-esto era un plan … mi esposa con tu marido y yo contigo … para luego saber si había alguna diferencia

-que!-dice milk enfadada- quieres decir que la arpía de tu mujer esta con mi marido

-ja ja ja ella no es como aparenta

-tenemos que ir a detenerlos, mi goku es muy inocente

-yo creo que no lo es, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa de evil bulma

-como que estas tan tranquilo

-por que yo iba hacer lo mismo … lo que pasa … es que me he dado cuenta que te puedo hacerte esto ni a ti ni a mi esposa

-entonces vallamos -de repente se enfadó milk- como no me he dado cuenta antes, todo el rato le estaba diciendo cariño y otras barbaridades …. Cuando la vea la voy a dar su merecido

-ja ja ja que graciosa que eres … eres igual que mi esposa … suele decir lo mismo que tú

-no me parezco en nada -enfadada milk-por que no nos vamos?

-de acuerdo … tócame y estaremos en casa de evil bulma en un momento

-vale

Milk toco a evil goku y en un momento aparecieron en casa de evil bulma que allí estaban evil milk y goku, evil bulma estaba muy feliz, ya que tenía que contarles a todos una gran noticia, en ese momento sin previo aviso evil milk se levantó enfadada y se dirigió a evil goku dándole un guantazo en la cara

-como me has podido hacer esto … por que la besaste … contéstame-enfadada evil milk se giró y vio a milk-y tú eres una zorra

-como te atreves a decirme eso si …-dice milk, todos que estaban allí, estaban asombrados por la situación

-cállate … este no es tú problema … -dirigiéndose a evil goku-como pudiste besarla cuando la conociste?

-me confundí …. Pensaba que eras tú … te lo juro princesa …- respondió evil goku

-a vale … te creo … -dice desapareciendo el enfado evil milk-te amo tanto-abrazándolo

Todos se sentaron en el sofá para escuchar la gran noticia de evil bulma


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Estaban todos mirando a evil bulma para que les dijeran las nuevas noticias

-sabéis que me estáis intimidando?-dice evil bulma-pero eso es normal … soy tan hermosa e inteligente ja ja ja -a todos les apareció una gota de sudor del estilo anime

-evil bulma … no seas tan creída-dice evil milk- a demás … todos los que están aquí saben que yo soy mas hermosa y sexy que tú ja ja ja

-que insinúas … - siguió evil bulma-se nota que no te has visto en un espejo, estás muy estropeada y pareces una viejecita -reía evil bulma

-QUE!-levantándose del sofá evil milk para encarar a evil bulma- como te atreves a decirme eso … yo … para haber tenido tres hijos estoy genial … y además todos los hombres cuando me ven se quedan embobados con mi gran belleza

-tu gran belleza dices-dice enfadada evil bulma-se quedan paralizados del miedo que te tienen … cuando me miran a mi se quedan embobados … además no si te has dado cuenta que he conseguido enamorar al gran príncipe de los saiyans … que a la vez es el mas atractivo de los saiyans puros que quedan con vida

-evil goku es mas atractivo, y es mejor en todos los sentidos que evil vegeta-respondió enfadada evil milk-mi marido a parte de ser mas fuerte y poderoso es mas alto, tiene mejor cuerpo, que tu príncipe … ja ja ja

-como te atreves …. -dice evil bulma-evil vegeta es mejor que evil goku … y en los botes pequeños está la buena confitura …

-mi marido es mejor que tu marido …. Y no me hagas decir donde … -mirando evil milk con furia a evil bulma, cosa que los maridos de ambas estaban enfadándose por los comentarios

-a si … donde será … en la lucha-sarcástica evil bulma

-y dices que conoces tú a evil goku … no me hagas reír- dice evil milk muy cerca de la cara de evil bulma-evil goku es mucho mejor en la cama que evil vegeta

-eso no es verdad-respondió indignada evil bulma-mi marido en la cama es mejor que el tuyo … ah … y seguro que evil goku la tiene algo pequeña -los maridos de las dos estaban enfurecidos

-eso no es verdad … seguro que es tu marido el que la tiene pequeña, ya que es tan bajto

-como te atreves-enfurecida evil bulma-ahora veras

-mira como tiemblo-burlándose de su amiga

Las dos mujeres se agarraron de los pelos y empezaron a forcejear, los presentes estaban sorprendidos y avergonzados, evil vegeta como evil goku se levantaron y se dirijieron donde estaba sus mujeres peleando, estás dos no daban tregua, evil bulma estampó a evil milk en la pared para darla un puñetazo, pero la morena lo esquivó para propinarla un puñetazo que esto no ocurrió porque evil bulma lo esquivó con dificultad, las dos mujeres se separaron un instante para mirarse con odio, iban a volver a atacarse pero esto no ocurrió, evil vegeta agarró a su esposa por los brazos y separarla lo mas lejos posible de su rival, evil milk tampoco pudo atacar a evil bulma por que unos brazos la cogió de la cintura, ella sabía que era evil goku

-suéltame …-dice enfadada evil milk-la voy a dar una lección a esa

-a quie le dices esa-contestó evil bulma-si no estuviera agarrada te pondría en tu lugar

-por que no me lo demuestras-desafiando evil milk-suéltame … evil goku … la voy hacer tragar sus palabras

-que pasa evil milk-continuó evil bulma-que te molesta mas, que te valla dicho viejecita o que me valla metido con tu maridito ja ja ja

-evil bilma-dice enfadado evil vegeta-déjalo ya … -sonriendo con malicia-no ves … que ella no tiene inteligencia para pelear contra ti … es una hembra agresiva-soltando a evil bulma del agarre y esta sonrió

-mira quien habla príncipe-dice evil goku-las personas mas prepotentes de la faz de la tierra-sonriendo con malicia evil goku y soltando a evil milk.

-que pasa kakarotto quieres pelear …-dice evil vegeta desafiando

-se ve que el que quiere pelear eres tú … -dice confiado evil goku-venga te estoy esperando

-evil vegeta … dale una lección-dice evil bulma

-eso esta hecho-respondió evil vegeta

-evil goku … rompele todos los huesos de su cuerpo al principito- dice evil milk sonriendo y su marido hizo lo mismo, evil vegeta se enfado por el comentario de evil milk.

-eres una hembra violenta, aparte de escandalosa-dice evil vegeta, acto seguido desapareció y se puso en frente de evil milk-no vuelvas a decirme principito-evil goku como evil bulma se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-y tú no vuelvas a decirme hembra-enfadada evil milk-tengo un nombre

-si lo se … -dice evil vegeta sonriendo de medio lado, evil goku se separó de ellas dos para ponerse al lado de evil bulma sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir-pero hace tiempo que no te digo esto hembra de kakarotto-enfadada evil milk-eres fea ja ja ja-sin respuesta alguna evil milk cogió la mesa que tenía al lado para estampársela en la cabeza al príncipe, en ese momento ella se alejó de él para sentarse en el sofá, y los que estaban allí se asustaron menos evil bulma y evil goku

-no vuelvas a decirme mas hembra de kakarotto-dice como si nada evil milk-ni tampoco fea

Evil vegeta salió de debajo de la mesa enfadado y miró a evil bulma

-cual es la noticia, mujer?-preguntó evil vegeta

-que nuestros contra aparte ya pueden volver a su tiempo-dice evil bulma como si no fuera ocurrido nada

-ya era hora … eso de tener dos kakarotto me estresaba-evil vegeta miró a evil milk-aunque me ponía de mal humor que hubiera dos hembras de kakarotto ja ja ja-evil mil iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por evil goku para que no siguiera la discusión

-evil vegeta no te gustaría tener un pequeño enfrentamiento contra ellos dos antes que se vallan?-dice evil goku señalando a vegeta y a goku

-eso estaría bien … -dice evil vegeta- yo pelearé contra tu contra parte kakarotto y tu contra la mía … seguro que será muy divertido

-seguro que será mas divertido que haber visto la pelea de estas dos mujeres-dice evil goku mirando a su esposa y su amiga

-que insinúas?-enfadada evil milk-tus conflictos con evil vegeta suelen ser estúpidos

-que!-dice evil goku

-estoy diciendo la verdad … al tener unos maridos como vosotros dos se pega y resulta estresante -dice evil milk-nos tenemos que divertir con algo … ya que tú te diviertes con tu amiguito evil vegeta

-kakarotto no es mi amiguito-enfadado evil vegeta

-evil vegeta tiene razón nosotros no somos amiguitos-dice evil goku-nosotros somos amigos-y todos se cayeron al estilo anime

-kakarotto donde no hay no hay -dice evil vegeta resignado por su comentario

-que quieres decir … no entiendo

-déjalo … -dice evil vegeta para no seguir con esa conversación tan absurda con evil goku, dirigiéndose a goku y vegeta-estáis preparados para pelear?

-claro … será emocionante pelear contra ti-dice goku feliz

-cuando quieras kakarotto-dice vegeta

A sin los cuatro se fueron a la cámara de gravedad , los demás querían ver y se dirigieron con ellos

Cuando llegaron a la sala de gravedad los cuatro se pusieron en posición de combate, goku como vegeta se transformaron en súper saiyan, evil vegeta como evil goku se miraron y sonrieron, todos miraban, los dos niños, evil goten y evil trunks que se sentaron para estar mas comodos y comiendo patatas, también estaban milk y bulma que estaban algo preocupadas, evil bulma y evil milk estaban tranquilas y animando a su manera a sus maridos

-evil vegeta, dale una lección a goku-dice evil bulma, milk la miró y se enfadó

-goku dale una paliza a ese presumido-dijo milk, miró a evil bulma sacándola la lengua

-evil goku rómpele los huesos al principito-dice evil milk

- hembra violenta no vuelvas a llamarme a sin-dice enfadado vegeta

-estas mujeres … son tan … escandalosas-dice en un susurro evil goku y evil vegeta sonrió

-oye tú … -dice evil milk enfadada por lo que acababa de decir vegeta-no me vuelvas a decir hembra … lo has entendido

-yo te llamo como quiera-dice tranquilamente vegeta

--será mejor que no la hagas enfadar vegeta-dice evil vegeta-es tan violenta e insoportable que solo la puede soportar el payaso de kakarotto

-oye … que yo no he dicho nada-dice evil goku

-mira quien habla …-dice evil milk-la persona mas estúpida que hay en la faz de la tierra … no … en el universo

-oh ya empiezan -dice evil goku poniéndose una mano en la frente en señal de frustración-creo que no vamos a pelear

-por que lo dices?-dice goku confundido

-ahora lo verás-dice evil goku, vegeta miraba todo perplejo ya que evil vegeta se dirigió donde se encontraba evil milk, ya que esta también se dirigía donde estaba este

-a quien le llamas estúpido … hembra-recalcando esta última palabra evil vegeta sonriendo, todos miraban la escena- evil bulma y evil goku se enfadaron ya que estaban cansados que esos dos estuvieran siempre discutiendo

-pues a ti … principito-responde evil milk.

-no vuelvas a llamarme a sin … ya que soy superior a ti … te tengo que recordar que soy el príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del universo … hembra

-serás el príncipe de lo que tú quieras … pero yo te recuerdo que tu raza está suprimida … solo quedáis dos … tu título no te sirve de nada-dice evil milk sonriendo maliciosamente-y dices que eres superior … ja … no me hagas reír … si yo quisiera …

-si tu quisieras que … -dice evil vegeta muy enfadado

-esto se está poniendo muy interesante-dice evil trunks

--si … también muy divertido-continuó evil goten, comiendo patatas-aunque podríamos hacer que se pusiera mas interesante-evil goten miro maliciosamente a evil trunks, se levantaron, dejaron la bolsa de patatas el lado y se adelantaron a uno pasos

-venga papa … dale una lección … enséñala a que te tenga mas respeto-dice evil trunks

-mama … tú puedes enséñale que eres la mujer mas fuerte … y pon le en el lugar que se merece-continuó evil goten

-papa … enséñala que eres el príncipe de los saiyans -dice trunks

-valla, valla, evil vegeta, tu hijo te anima una batalla que tienes perdida-dice evil milk.

-podría decir lo mismo … hembra de kakarotto

--no me gusta que me digas a sin … y mi marido no se llama a sin si no evil goku … lo has escuchado o estás sordo-grita evil milk.

-no me gusta que me griten … tenía de haberte eliminado el día que te vi por primera vez-dice evil vegeta

-no lo hiciste por que estabas impresionado con mi gran belleza -respondió evil milk.

-tu gran belleza … aparte de ser violenta, agresiva eres fea … tenías de haber sido hombre … ja ja ja

-lo que eres un grosero, y también agresivo … tenías que ser mas amable con las damas como yo-enfadada evil milk.

-a si …-dice evil vegeta-yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí

-como te atreves idiota … eres un simio sin inteligencia

-como me has dicho-enfadado por la palabra simio

-pues …

-vasta ya-gritó evil goku enfadado al lado de ellos y cortando a evil milk.

-parar de discutir los dos-enfadada y al lado de ellos evil bulma

-trunks … te has dado cuenta que ellos dos discuten como dos personas casadas?-dice el pequeño goten inocentemente, haciendo que todos lo miren, evil goku y evil bulma se enfadaron mas de lo que estaban

-si tienes razón …-dice el pequeño trunks-parecen que están casados ja ja ja

-te imaginas si estuvieran casados?-pregunta goten

-fuera sido divertido -dice trunks-tú y yo seríamos hermanos

-si … es verdad … que guay -dice goten, los dos niños empezaron a reír y a saltar de alegría, los dos niños miraron a los adultos que estaban enfadados, dejaron de saltar de alegría y se asustaron

-mocosos del demonio … no digáis tonterías-gritó evil goku

-nunca permitiré que mi marido se acerque a esa-dice evil bulma señalando a evil milk-y como volváis a decir algo a sin, me encargaré de que no volváis a hablar en vuestra vida … lo habéis entendido-los dos niños asustados afirmaron

-y vosotros dos-dice enfadado evil goku señalando a evil milk y a evil vegeta-como volváis a discutir yo mismo me encargaré de enviaros al mismísimo infierno

Evil milk y evil vegeta se miraron enfadados y dejaron de discutir

-será mejor que vallamos al laboratorio-dice evil bulma mas tranquila-cuando antes volváis a vuestro tiempo mejor …

-si … será lo mejor-dice goku-tengo ganas de llegar a casa

-lo único que se que no pienso probar ningún invento de la mujer-dice vegeta refiriéndose a bulma-salen todos defectuosos

-eso no es verdad vegeta-dice bulma-no se lo que ha podido pasar … pero todo lo que invento funciona bien

-si tu lo dices, mujer-dice indiferente vegeta

-yo estoy de acuerdo con vegeta-todos la miraron sorprendidos-hhe dicho algo malo

-desde cuando estás de acuerdo conmigo hembra de kakarotto-sorprendido vegeta

-no me digas hembra-enfadada milk-a personas como tú hay que dejarlas aparte … ya que eres rarito

-QUE!-enfadado vegeta

-tranquilizaros los dos-dice goku poniéndose en medio de los dos-se ve que os peleáis en todas la dimensiones … ja ja ja -pensando lo que él había dicho-esperar eso no tiene gracia

-estúpido kakarotto-susurró vegeta

-seguidme para ir al laboratorio-dice evil bulma

Una vez en el laboratorio

-que suerte que he tenido ayuda de mi contra aparte -dice evil bulma-a sin hemos podido acabar antes

-será mejor que no vayamos -dice bulma-tengo ganas de llegar a casa

--será mejor que os pongáis aquí-dice evil bulma a los dos niños a goku, vegeta, bulma y milk.

Todos ellos obedecieron y evil bulma apretó un botón y goku y los demás desaparecieron de la vista de todos

-mujer-dice evil vegeta-crees que habrá funcionado

-claro que si-dice evil bulma-yo soy un genio

-voy a entrenar-dice evil vegeta y se fue

-nosotros nos vamos-dice evil trunks-vamos, evil goten-este afirmó y se fueron

-nosotros también nos vamos-dice evil goku tocando el hombro de evil milk-adiós-desaparecieron

-valla me he quedado sola-susurra evil bulma

En la C.C. seis personas aparecieron en el laboratorio

-mama, crees que estamos en casa?-preguntó trunks

-dejame ver-dice bulma acercándose a un ordenador, tocó unas teclas y sonrió-si estamos en nuestra dimensión

-genial-dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

-vamos a jugar goten-dice trunks

-vale-respondió goten

-yo me voy a descansar-dice vegeta saliendo del laboratorio

-nosotros también tenemos que irnos-dice milk-gohan ha estado en casa solo

-si …-dice goku-nos vemos bulma … ah te importa si se queda esta noche goten aquí?

-claro … se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera-dice bulma

-gracias bulma-dice milk, goku le puso la mano en el hombro-adiós-y desaparecieron

-valla … me he quedado sola-susurró bulma-bueno … será mejor que valla a descansar

FIN


End file.
